Bei Fong Family
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A story focusing on Naruto, Toph, and Lin as a family. Mostly fluff and family like fic chapter materials. Please help by giving names for Naruto and Toph Pairing and such.


Bei Fong Family  
0  
Narutox?  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Just because we need more good Naph fanfics. I need name suggestions. All I get are Toto, Nato, Toputo, and Noph. And as far as I know there is no good Wind and Earth combinations so help me out people. For those who haven't read my Sennin of the Four Nations fic go read that first. This background follows a 'what if' scenario of team Avatar coming across Naruto first.

0  
Story Start  
0

Being a diplomat was better then nothing he supposed. After finally finishing an exhausting round of negotations Naruto wanted nothing more then to get comfortable with his hard in atitutude, but soft in curves wife. He knew just where he was going to find her too. Toph loved to train, and prank people, and give out orders. She was usually happy when doing all three and as a result the blond found himself uttering prays for her poor, poor students.

When entering the training ground, he found it empty, and very quiet. He felt the earth shake a little, and then he jumped out of the way before a boulder popped him off the ground. ''Nice move Sky Guy, good to see being desk jockey hasn't led to you being out of shape.'' the raven haired beauty replied as she literally appeared within his field of vision, surfing on earth. Toph was in her green training outfit like always, the one that outlined her figure. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how she always managed to pick out that color with fashions becoming more diverse.

''So, I was thinking maybe we can do into town and have lunch?'' he suggested only to dodge another rock sent flying at his head. ''I take that as a no?''

''Take it as you promised to get off of work two hours ago and your wife is a little pissed.'' she said as she began flinging several more boulders in his direction.

Naruto began dodging the rocks with ease. Toph wasn't trying to hit him, but more along the lines of wanting to work out her agression. There was hardly anyone left that could challenge her anymore and with the others busy with their own lives, the only thing that kept Toph content was training her students. Toph Bei Fong was not the type of woman to just sit still and count away the hours of a day. She then bent a trail of spiked earth towards his direction to which Naruto dodged by leaping far into the air. He landed behind Toph who immediately summoned an Earth wall out of the ground causing him to jump back. She then punched the wall with enough force to make cracks in its foundation and began hurling pieces in intervals of two and three at a time.

Naruto danced around the chunks of earth, quickly closing the distance between them. Right when he was about to strike and win this little spar Toph did something completely unpredictable and caught him off guard. She grabbed her top and pulled it apart, exposing her chest and dumn founding Naruto just enough to where he tripped, lost balance, and made him easy pray for her to knock him off balance and straddle his chest.

Naruto looked up at his wife in shock, then smiled. Toph leaned closer to his ear: "I win Sky Guy.'' she said as she grinned triumphantly.

''You cheated.'' Naruto pointed out.

''Don't be such a sore loser mister, I'm so predictably there is no way someone can pull something over me.'' Toph mocked the blond, letting out a yelp when he forced them to roll over. ''OOh...I love it when you take charge.'' she continued to mock him.

''Well then, I guess I better start uping up the ante.'' he said as he pulled open the left side of her shirt, exposing her breast as he suddenly latched onto her nipple like a suckling let out a moan and roughly grabbed a hair full of blond hair as Naruto's tongue ran over her nipple.

''If you leave me hanging like last time Sky Guy I'mma leave you burried in our back yard for a week.'' she said, recalling the last time they tried to fuck, but Naruto had to leave for an emergency evening.

''Of course not,'' he responded as he moved up and kissed her.

Toph panted as Naruto beganning nipping at her pale neck. She was sure the musk of her sweat filled his nostrils and it only furthered turned her own when Naruto cut lose. He began to roughly fondle her slightly above average sized breasts, or at least what she knew. The only girls she could compare to were Katara and Suki and she basically had to sneak attack them and cop a feel to compare to the size of her own. Toph arched her back as he trailed down her flat, toned stomach with kisses, and pulled down her pants and underpant in one go.

As he was stripping and pleasuring her at the same time, Toph began to unbutton and pull off Naruto's robes, flinging them to the side as Naruto made his way to her hips.

"Naruto!" Toph gave deep sharp gasp as she felt his fingers delve between her folds. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and panted as his fingers wiggled around the outside of her center. She bit her bottom lip as he continued to explore her folds. She began panting, as the sensations grew too much. ''Stop teasing me already.'' she growled at him.

The blond did as commanded and removed his fingers, sensing he was standing up to remove his pants Toph moved to a kneeling position, her hand already freeing his engorged organ. Naruto stifled a groan as Toph gently pumped his cock, causing it to harden. Thank god he assisted that his wife practiced stroking soft, phallic shaped objects out of fear of her acting in her usual way when it came to anything head on.

''Toph...now whose doing the teasing?'' he growled as Toph deliberately slowed her strokes. ''Please.'' he was far too horny right now to play there usual game.

''Since you're in such a hurry.'' she said as she went about slowly engulfing his cock.

Naruto groaned as Toph always vibrating her mouth and throat when she went down on him. It wa sonly a minute later and he felt himself coming quickly to climax. Naruto didn't know how Toph always mentioned to get him to his peak so quickly when it came to oral. He began to suspect it had something to do with her special vision. Either way before he could climax Toph quickly removed his throbbing cock from his mouth and laid back, spreading her legs slightly. Naruto, on the verge of insanity only gave her a look of disbelief as his lust filled mind made him a little slow on uptake at times. ''What the hell are you waiting for? An invitiation. Bring that thing over here!'' Toph ordered.

In mere seconds Naruto moved himself between Toph's legs. Geeting on his knees he moved back and gave his wife's entrance a few wet lips, using his fingers as well to make sure she was good and wet before he entered her with one quick thrust.

''Aah! Yeah! Fuck me good Sky Guy!'' Toph grunted as she wrapped her arms around Naruto back. Her legs fastened around his waist as he began to pound into her, driving her into the earth as his cock penetrating her core agaiin and again.

''Toph...I think I'm going...'' Naruto rasped; feeling her ridges building up friction with his, creating a euphoric and pleasurable sensation.

"Ah! That's it! Harder! Faster!" Toph cried out, then gave a long moan as Naruto sped up and drove harder into her. After a few more thrusts he climaxed into her, releasing his seed and collasping on top of her. ''Fuck that!" Toph said as she pushed Naruto out and from on top of her. She began stroking his cock again, causing him to whimper and groan as his semi-sore cock began to stand to attention. Toph didn't wait as she mounted her husband and began riding him raw. With the first nut out of the way Naruto lasted much longer as she turned and twisted, his cock hitting much deeper as her motions soon began to cause mini-quakes and tremors as she soon lost control in a haze of lust.

"Toph...aah...Toph!'' Naruto continued to cried out for seemed like haf an hour. He could feel her walls clench tighter to his member, he had been forcing himself to hold back as his wife worked him for all he had. Feeling Toph's movements change into very rapid back and forth mini-strokes he knew his wife was at his limit. At that moment, that one brief moment that was the climax of their love making Toph squeezed him just right causing him to explode inside of her. Naruto let out a roar, only matched in the intensity of Toph's own voice as the earth exploded around them and cracks formed for about two kilometers.

Tired and satisfied Toph rolled off of Naruto and laid on the makeshift bed of clothing they had made for round two. ''I love you Toph.'' he said, moving to his wife's side and kissed her cheek.

''Yeah, love you too champ.'' Toph answered. It may not have been the most romantic way to reply, but Toph did not show her love with words or overly emotional display. Her actions, the very subtle way she acted or acknowledge someone was her way of showing love. So much in fact it was nearly impossible for him to miss a change in her moods. So a few more weeks had passed and Naruto found himself roped into Aang's ahir brain scheme for this city where benders were supposed to gather. So when Toph started acting weird and started having trouble keeping his food down he felt like doing a double face palm for not figuring it out before she told.

''So what did Katara say? Are you okay?'' he asked as Toph wordlessly just went over to their bedroom and sat on their bed without saying anything. ''Toph...what is it?'' he was on the verge of panicking now.

''Well bad news is were going to have to cancel that vacation. Good news is you're not sterile after all.'' she said with a half laugh. ''Turning into a fox monster several times didn't influence your baby makers. Ain't that a bitch? Though if our child comes out with a pair of fox ears and a tail I will seriously kill you Sky Guy.''

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and for a moment, he stopped breathing.

"Pregnant?" He repeated, his voice just a whisper. "You're...you're _pregnant_?"

Toph groaned. ''You're as bad as Snuzzles somtimes I swear. Preg-nant! Pregnant! Are we on the same pa-_HEY_!" She was cut off by Naruto moving over and pulling her into a tight hug.

''I love you Toph bei Fong. You've truly have given me everything. You've given me the family I've always wanted.'' he said as Toph softly gasped.

She couldn't help herself as a solitary tear pour out of her eye and slid down her cheek. Damn Sky Guy and his romanticy crap. ''I love you too Naruto.'' she stated, a smile unlike her usual grins formed on her face. ''By the way, you tell anyone about me crying and you're so dead.'' she playfully threatened as they both shared a laugh and basked in the happiness of this new development.

00

Chapter End

00

This is going to be the longest chapter. The rest are going to be really short ficlet like things that are going to be family fluff short of things.


End file.
